


Little Lamb

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU - Little Red Riding Hood, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bestiality, Breeding, Femboy Cronus, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Rutting, Trans Cronus Ampora, Trans Male Character, Virgin Cronus, Watersports, Werewolf Kurloz, Wetting, noncon to dubcon to fullcon, since technically Kurloz fucks Cronus as a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Cronus gets caught by a werewolf in rut. He is not happy about this, but Kurloz is undeterred at his new mate's protests.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kurloz Makara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkycat413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkycat413/gifts).



_Don't stray from the path._

It was the first words ever spoken to him in caution, ever since he could walk. Come to mommy, say hi to daddy, and don't stray from the path. 

Everyone knows the wood holds monsters. Unspeakable creatures ready to tear apart wanderers who take even just a step past the protective warding that lines the old stone path that winds its way through the dark woods. It's a path Cronus is intimately familiar with, making the trip every month or so to see his grandparents. The teenager gets sent on his way with a basket of goods and a heavy, dark violet colored cloak to make the three-day trip there and back. 

Not once has he strayed from the path, his father's words drilled into his memory. He's heard the howling of wolves from his bedroom window and the ethereal cries of beasts he never wishes to meet, staring out into the darkness of the night. His hair would always stand on end, shudders running up and down his spine as he'd close his window and bury himself into his bed to drive away the chill.

But, of course, no one is perfect. It's on one such trip to his grandparent's that Cronus gets careless. The woods are bright and sunny, birds are singing, and as he walks along the old, stone path, his mind wanders. 

Cronus isn't quite sure what leads him off the path. It could be the lure of the sweet spring he can hear babbling in the distance, or the inviting warmth of a sun-dappled glade. It could be sweet flowers, enticing and beautiful, or perhaps a tree perfectly shaped for climbing. 

What he is sure of, though, is that suddenly he realizes that his feet no longer feel stone underneath and, when he turns around, there is no path in sight.

"Oh, fuck." He whispers to himself, doing another turn like he could spot the path through the thick grove of trees if he could just look hard enough.

Standing with a basket in hand, shifting back and forth in growing trepidation, Cronus tries not to panic.

_"Oh? What's this?"_

Cronus freezes. 

_"Some lost soul wandering in my woods?"_

Cronus turns slowly towards the voice, watching as… _something_ moves the bushes aside, shifting and rising up until it settles into the shape of a man, brilliant purple eyes staring into Cronus' own black ones. 

(He's… naked. Cronus feels heat rush into his cheeks as he very carefully doesn't look down.)

_"How curious. Surely humans should know by now not to enter my territory."_

He stalks closer to Cronus, the teen mute with fear as he watches the werewolf- and that's what he is, a _werewolf,_ he's got black ears pricked forwards with interest and fur running down his arms and up over his shoulders- approach him, backing up a couple of steps until his back bumps into a tree and his blood runs cold. The man is clearly dangerous, he's got lopsided scars across his lower face, over his mouth, and other clearly visible ones litter his body.

Cronus licks his lips and finds his words. "Please." He whispers. "I- I don't mean any harm- showv me back to the path an'- an' I'll leave." 

The werewolf rumbles, head tilting as it leans in- Cronus squeezes his eyes shut tight so that he doesn't have to look as his throat is torn out. There's a deep inhale and then a soft laugh.

 _"What's your name?"_ The werewolf asks, crowding closer. He's hot, Cronus can practically feel the heat radiating off his body, and he's _big,_ caging Cronus in against the tree easily.

"C-Cronus." Cronus manages. 

_"Cronus. My name is Kurloz."_

"Um. A-are you going to kill me?" Cronus asks, hesitantly cracking his eyes open, quickly dropping his gaze as he meets Kurloz's eyes, but- argh, no, that just makes him look at Kurloz's dick which is- is _huge_ , what the fuck- and he darts his gaze to the side, face hot.

Kurloz laughs. It's low and menacing and makes cold fear shiver down Cronus' spine. 

_"No."_ He purrs. _"That would be a waste, wouldn't it? You smell_ **_much_ ** _too sweet for that."_

Hands grab Cronus and he yelps as he's flipped around and shoved against the tree, strong hands holding his hips and squeezing for a moment, before sharp claws ruthlessly cut the strings tying his pants up and yank them down.

"H-hey- wvait- wvhat-!" Cronus yelps- and then squirms as something hot _licks_ him, breath rushing across his plump ass as his cheeks are forcibly grabbed and spread, baring his cunt to Kurloz. "Stop- wvhat are you- stop _puh-!"_ He bucks and tries to kick backwards, get this man _off_ of him, but a hot jolt up into his belly has his legs going weak as Kurloz licks him again, tongue darting over his hole. 

_"You'll do_ **_perfect_** _."_ Kurloz rumbles, then there's a hint of teeth against Cronus' cheek as Kurloz nips his ass. _"Sweet smelling, ripe for the taking… what luck, for such a pretty thing to come strolling into my woods."_

"Stop.." Cronus' voice is weak and pathetic- and fear is making him shake. What is this werewolf going to do to him? He feels- feels _violated,_ Kurloz is staring at, _touching_ his most intimate place, something that no one's ever touched before, and it's so cripplingly humiliating, tears springing to his eyes. 

Kurloz laughs, low and amused. _"If I let you go, will you run?"_ He jeers. _"It's been so long since I've had a good hunt."_

Cronus blinks tears from his gaze. "Please…" He whispers, flinching at the feeling of the man behind him nuzzling and kissing at his folds. All at once, the man pulls away and Cronus is left scrambling to catch up in the absence of his touch. He yanks his pants up and fumbles with his cloak, spinning around and staring at Kurloz in fear. 

Kurloz tilts his head and points in a direction. 

_"Run, little lamb."_ He purrs. _"If you make it to the path, I'll leave you be."_

Cronus doesn't hesitate- he _bolts._ He scrambles through the woods, keeping his pants up with one hand, his blood running cold as he hears the howl of a wolf behind him, heavy footfalls starting to thunder and pound into the dirt. His cloak catches on branches and makes him stumble, slows him down, and panic has him throwing it off and pushing onwards, forcing his way through branches that whip at him as he muscles his way through.

Panic is his guide, his heart pounding in time to the pace of his feet, and he bursts through the treeline-

_The path-!_

Cronus' feet slip and he stumbles, sprinting for the cobblestone. It seems so far away, how can it be so far-

A sharp bark of triumph and heavy paws thump across his back, sending him tumbling to the grass with a sharp shriek of surprise, no, it's so _close-_

 _"Mine, all mine."_ Kurloz rumbles, the hot breath of a wolf rushing across Cronus' face and shoulders and he cringes, scrambling backwards on the grass, but Kurloz's form melts once more into a man's and he's grabbing Cronus, pulling him back in _easily-_ he flips Cronus onto his belly and forces his pants down-

 _Oh god, oh god no no no no_ **_no-_ **

"Stop-! _Stop-!"_ Cronus wails, scrabbling at the grass, trying to pull himself forwards, he's so close to the path, he's so close to safety, he can practically reach out and _touch_ it-

Kurloz laughs at him and pins him to the ground with one hand putting strong pressure between his shoulder blades, the other grabbing Cronus' hip and yanking him up onto his knees.

 _"You lost, pretty thing."_ Kurloz purrs. _"Now you're_ **_mine._** _"_

Cronus whimpers in fear as he feels something hot and stiff press up against his ass, rubbing between his cheeks.

"Please-" he whimpers out, "please don't- I- I've nevwer-" 

_"Oh? You've never…?"_ Kurloz's voice is low, interested, and Cronus swears he can feel the werewolf get _harder_ against his ass. Cronus whimpers again, squeezing his eyes shut. The humiliation of it burns through him, shaking and trembling and achey and _terrified._

Kurloz chuckles, rutting slowly and firmly against Cronus’ ass. _“Lucky me… finding something so_ **_untouched._ ** _What a delicious treat. Your pretty cunt is all mine.”_ Heat prods at Cronus’ folds and he desperately shakes his head- but Kurloz pays him no mind, intent on claiming his prize. He firmly presses his cock in, the length overwhelmingly hot and _thick-_

 _“Please,”_ Cronus moans pathetically, his vision blurred with tears of distress and pain as the werewolf lays claim to his body, “st-oop- _uh,_ it- it hurts- you’re too big-” He can feel every inch of cock as it’s stuffed into him, his hole _aches_ like it’s going to be split apart, tight and unwilling.

 _“So good…”_ Kurloz groans and then his hips _snap_ forwards and heat punches up into Cronus’ belly, making him yelp- Cronus’ legs feel weak, shivery, his belly aching and uncomfortable, as his body is filled in new, violating ways. _“You’re perfect, made for this…”_ Kurloz rumbles, shifting to press his chest along the length of Cronus’ back, mounting him like a beast, Cronus’ wet cheeks pushed down into the grass, hips up like an animal to be bred.

“Uh- uhh-“ The praise hits him strangely, something hot and shameful clawing in his throat. He flinches away, hopelessness overtaking him as Kurloz begins to rock, working up to deep thrusts that have pathetic little sobs punching from Cronus’ throat.

 _“That’s it, take it-”_ Kurloz growls, his breathing rough and heavy in Cronus’ ear as he presses kisses to Cronus’ neck, licking his skin and making the boy cringe. _“Take it, take it- take my knot, my seed-”_

“No…!” Cronus wails, struggle renewed by Kurloz’s words and he claws at the ground, tries to pull himself forwards, away from this beast, but hands clamp onto his hips and haul him back, his ass practically bouncing off the werewolf’s hips as Kurloz yanks him into every thrust, wet smacking filling the air around them, mingling with Kurloz’s pants and Cronus’ sobs. Each thrust is deep and hits something inside Cronus’ belly that has his tiny dick throbbing, desperate for touch, the poor boy panting and whimpering in agonized pleasure.

Kurloz throws his head back and howls, yanking Cronus back in with a brutally hard pull, and Cronus wails as he feels something press inside him, it feels weird, he doesn’t like it he _doesn’t like it-_ Kurloz curls over his back, panting thickly as his cock swells at the base, stuffing Cronus full in a way that has him whining pathetically, sniffling and sobbing as his humiliation is prolonged. Little sparks of pleasure are dancing over Cronus’ skin, his cunt feels hot and achingly needy, and he can feel a gross, deep, sloshy heat of being cummed into. 

Cronus sniffles and whimpers softly into the grass as they stay there, Kurloz kissing slowly over his neck and rumbling softly. Cronus is ashamed to admit that the kisses calm him down, ease some of his fear, but the soft sensuality of it makes him feel better. 

Finally, there’s an uncomfortable tug and a wet _pop_ and Kurloz pulls out. Cronus collapses to the ground, hating the way his thighs press together and squirm in search of stimulation.

“Please let me go.” Cronus begs. Kurloz laughs, making Cronus’ heart sink.

 _“Let you go?”_ Kurloz asks, and then his hands are on Cronus’ body, lifting him up into a bridal carry. _“We haven’t even begun, little lamb. Why would I let something as sweet as you go?”_

Cronus slumps in despair, fresh tears burning in his eyes, but he doesn’t protest as Kurloz carries him away into the woods, away from the path, away from safety.

Kurloz brings him to a cave and carries him inside- Cronus doesn’t see much of it before he’s being settled onto a pile of soft furs and Kurloz is on him again, pushing his legs open, nosing at Cronus’ neck, hands roaming over his bounty. They squeeze at Cronus’ chubby thighs, cradle his waist, skim over his nipples- seeking out the places that draw responses from the resigned boy.

Cronus doesn’t bother begging. It’s best just to let Kurloz do what he want and get it over with, right? So he squeezes his eyes shut and does his best not to respond. 

_“Playing hard to get?”_ Kurloz asks, amused. _“That’s alright, little lamb. I’ll have you regardless.”_

He folds Cronus in half. Pinning his legs to his chest, and then his cock is rubbing between Cronus’ folds. Cronus shivers at the feeling of it- the heat radiating off of it feels enough to _scorch_ . He can see it like this, too, and as he watches Kurloz line himself up, Cronus wants to beg- there’s no way that giant thing fit in him before, it’ll tear him apart, he _can’t-_

“Uh-uuah-” Cronus chokes as that hot rod sinks back into him, watching as his cunt spreads wide and swallows it like it’s welcoming it, the hot press into his body making him quiver, tingles running from head to toe as his body sunders itself to this beast. He’s _wet_ , he can feel the way it’s easier this time, the glide in smooth, and it feels like the worst kind of betrayal from his body. 

He closes his eyes and turns his face away, trying to ignore the cradle of heat between his hips and how it feels properly filled for the first time in his life, full in a way his fingers could never manage. 

The rocking of Kurloz’s hips is to be expected- but this time, there is no pounding, there are no quick thrusts and snapping hips, it’s a deep, achey haze as Kurloz grinds nice and deep. 

It’s… _sweet_ , almost, and as Kurloz rumbles _“Trying to check out on me?”_ Cronus flinches slightly, withdrawing into himself as Kurloz's lips skim over his jaw. _"I want you here, little lamb. I want you feeling me, feeling what I do to you."_

"No…" Cronus manages, shaking his head, tears in his eyes. "Stop…"

Kurloz laughs softly, and nuzzles against Cronus' cheek. _"Why should I stop when you're so wet? So ready for me?"_ He asks. _"Your body betrays you."_

Shamefully, Kurloz speaks the truth. This slower, deeper motion has Cronus' body responding, getting slick for this beast as he takes something deeply precious from him. The humiliation is hot and heady, flooding his face, making him whimper. 

"No, I… I don't- I don't wvant it-" He chokes out, yelping as Kurloz nips at his neck.

 _"I don't believe you."_ Another chuckle. _"Not that it matters much- you're in my den now, little lamb, and I shall not let you go until I am finished with you."_

Kurloz's hips push in firmly, he hikes Cronus' legs up- 

"Uh-uaH-" Cronus yelps as something hot zips up his spine, pleasure coasting through him as he reflexively clenches down on the thick cock inside of him. "Wv-wvhat wvas-" 

_"Feel good?"_ Kurloz croons. _"You humans call_ **_me_ ** _a beast- but you have this little spot inside, you'll be desperate for it, mindlessly rocking those hips of yours like a beast yourself."_

He grinds hard and deep and white stars burst over Cronus' vision, the boy yelping and latching onto Kurloz in shock and pleasure, feeling like he's about to fall apart, he's so slick between his legs it's _shocking._

"Nnnh- nhah-" Cronus mewls and whimpers pathetically, squeezing his eyes shut, his face tucked into the werewolf's neck. It’s distressingly intimate, being cradled like a lover, as Kurloz rocks and grinds his cock into Cronus, as tender as a husband on the night of his wedding. 

Cronus screws his eyes shut, unable to do anything but feel the intense, deep, physicality of the pleasure being tenderly fucked into his body. He feels like he’s _melting,_ his brain slowly shutting down in the face of the achy heat in his belly, getting tighter and hotter.

 _“Such a perfect lamb.”_ Kurloz rumbles. _“Smelling so sweet, wandering through my woods… I’ll have you over and over, pet, take every one of your firsts, stuff you full of my seed until you drip it from every hole, until you’re carrying my pups, you’re perfect for it. Just perfect- how lucky for me.”_

Kurloz’s words aren’t really registering anymore, Cronus having been fucked into a hot, hazy space where words are hard to grab, where there’s nothing left but the hot slide of their bodies and the sweat down his spine and the thick cock claiming his body and pushing molten pleasure into him until he’s clinging to Kurloz and gasping- Kurloz keeps hitting that spot deep inside and it’s- it’s-! 

Cronus’ legs go tight as he trembles his way through the peak rushing through him, slick dripping down to the floor, and he feels the grin Kurloz presses to his neck. 

_"And you protest?"_ He purrs. _"Come, lamb, we both know better than that."_

Kurloz _shifts_ , he grabs at Cronus' thick thighs and hauls them up, the boy yelping as he's moved about, Kurloz _rising up_ , on his knees, holding Cronus’ hips off the floor as he starts driving his cock into the soppingly wet pussy available to him. 

“Please-“ Cronus whimpers, his shoulders braced against the floor, choking on his own breath as Kurloz’s cock fucks it out of him. “Let- lemme go-“ he gasps out, the grip Kurloz has on his hips is _bruising,_ fingers sinking into the soft skin, Cronus is sure he’ll have bruises later.

Kurloz barks a laugh, his grin wide as he looks down at Cronus, slapping their hips together roughly, punching whimpers from Cronus’ throat. 

_“No, little lamb.”_ Kurloz rumbles, his tail thumping on the ground behind him. _“You’re my bitch now- I shan’t let you go until my rut is done and your sweet cunt is properly bred.”_

Cronus sobs a wordless noise of protest, tears spilling over and rolling down his cheeks, fat drops that make his cheeks redden. He’s trapped, unable to fight back, limbs weak from orgasm and pathetic in the face of Kurloz’s overwhelming strength. Why is he getting wet, why is he cumming, he doesn’t want it, it _doesn’t-_

Kurloz pays his tears no mind, chasing his pleasure as he hauls Cronus’ hips up and fucks into him with the single-minded determination of a beast hunting it’s prey. His cock slams deep into Cronus, the boy crying out and moaning against his will, his body responding to the pleasure, unable to deny the oldest need in the universe, the need to _breed_.

Maybe it’s that instinct that has his eyes rolling back, a shameful cry tearing from him as Kurloz thrusts home and barks in pleasure, that pressure returning and knocking against all the places inside him that feel _good_ , cumming as Kurloz cums, clenching down on the knot stuffed into his pussy.

Cronus cries weakly as Kurloz lowers his hips to the ground, a strange pressure inside him as they stay connected, a deep tugging putting uncomfortable pressure on things inside him that Cronus didn’t even know _existed_ . He's sweaty, his limbs are trembling, and there's a blur over his eyes from the tears rolling down his face.   
  
Kurloz rumbles and nuzzles his cheek, pulling a sob from Cronus' throat. Cronus _hates_ it, hates how gentle this beast is being with him, because as his sniffles and sobs fade, he finds that the pressure between his legs is… comforting, almost. It’s warm and thick and a little shift from Kurloz has him biting back a little whimper of pleasure. 

_“Shh.”_ Kurloz rumbles softly. _“I’ll take good care of you, little lamb. You’ll see- you’ll look so beautiful stuffed full of my pups, I can imagine it…”_ His hands slide gently down Cronus’ sides, curling around his waist.

“I- I don’t wvant to- to get knocked up…” Cronus cries weakly, but Kurloz just shushes him again, leaning in close to bump their noses together. This close, Cronus can see little flecks of silver in his eyes, glimmering like stars.

 _“You’ll be perfect. Just you see.”_ Kurloz whispers and then he slots their mouths together. He kisses Cronus slow and careful, the boy sinking into it helplessly. The gentle shaping of their mouths, being kissed like he’s something precious, hands touching him gently as his pussy is pumped full of cum… it’s overwhelming, Cronus unable to resist.

Kurloz tangles their tongues together, rumbling softly, kissing Cronus with broad, slow sweeps of his tongue, seemingly content to just taste and savor Cronus at his own pace. It has something soft and trembling bubbling up in Cronus’ chest, aching _fiercely_.

He closes his eyes and tries to ignore it, tries to just focus on the way Kurloz is kissing him and sink into it so he doesn’t have to think about anything else.

Finally, the pressure in his belly starts to abate- and then Kurloz tugs his cock out with a _pop_ that has Cronus gasping, his body immediately feeling empty and _hating_ it. 

_“Good little lamb.”_ Kurloz purrs- and then his hands are on Cronus, pulling him up, pushing him back to sit against the wall. Cronus looks up at him in a daze, recoiling as Kurloz’s still-chubby cock is pressed to his cheek.

“W-what…” He manages, and Kurloz offers him a grin of sharp teeth, the scars on his face pulling oddly and making it twisted and viscious.

 _“You didn’t think we were_ **_done_** _, did you?”_ He purrs. _“My rut is just beginning, my pretty toy.”_

Cronus whimpers as Kurloz takes a hold of his cock and swipes it across his lip- the scent of it is salty and musky and has something animalistic in his gut responding, going hot- but he doesn’t want it! 

So why… why is he opening his mouth? Why is he looking up at this beast and sticking his tongue out, moaning pathetically as Kurloz calls him a good boy and slaps his thick cock into Cronus’ tongue, salt and mask bursting across Cronus’ tastebuds? 

Why is he mewling as Kurloz sinks a hand into Cronus’ hair and holds his head in place as he feeds him his cock? Why is he wrapping his lips around the big head, jaw dropped all the way to accommodate the girth? Why is he holding Kurloz’s hungry stare as Kurloz starts to rock his hips, licking and slurping over his length, his thighs pressed together as he squirms?

He doesn’t want this, he hates this, he hates the way Kurloz’s cock pumps against his throat and makes him gag, hates the heat it sends jolting through him, making his little dick _ache_ for touch, hates the way the beasts musk is invading his senses, hot and erotic and alluring, hates the way his licking is getting faster, the way Kurloz’s hand in his hair is sending tingles across his scalp and down his spine, he _hates_ this, he just wants Kurloz to cum faster, that’s why he’s doing his best. 

He chokes a moan as Kurloz grips his hair firmly in both hands, eyes rolling back- his hands are buried in the fur on the werewolf’s thighs, clinging desperately, and Kurloz purrs _“open wide, little lamb.”_

Cronus gags painfully as the head of Kurloz’s cock presses into his throat- heat spasms through him as he chokes and shakes- its- he can’t _breathe_ -

 _“So perfect, so damn perfect…”_ Kurloz groans as he grinds his cock deeper into Cronus’ throat, the boy spasming slightly as his fingers grip Kurloz’s fur desperately.

His hips twist desperately as he chokes, his eyes rolling back, his nose mashed into the pubes at the base of Kurloz’s cock as the beast rides his face, fucking just an inch out and back in. Spit bubbles over and runs out the side of Cronus’ mouth to the sound of his desperate gags, soaking into Kurloz’s furred balls as they slap against his chin, thick heavy, meaty _slaps_ echoing in the face, evidence of Cronus’ humiliation.

A hard thrust in has Cronus’ hips jolting up off the floor, feet scrabbling, his cries muffled as he heaves around the thick rod cutting off his air, a tight coil in his mind finally snapping as he cums, squirting like a whore from getting his virgin throat fucked by a giant cock. 

Kurloz groans as a hot scent reaches Cronus’ nose, the poor boy dazed and on the verge of passing out, and Kurloz pulls Cronus’ head back and yanks his cock free with a thick, wet, slutty noise, air rushing in to fill the space it just vacated.

 _“Good boy, so fucking good-“_ Kurloz gasps as hot ropes splash across Cronus’s face as he coughs and pants, trying to figure out how to think as oxygen returns to his starved brain, whimpering and moaning as he’s marked by this beast’s cum, his seed. 

Kurloz’s hand slips between Cronus’ thighs, rubbing over his _soaked_ folds, Cronus’ hips twitching weakly in response to the sharp little jolts of pleasure from having his dick touched. 

_“I knew you were perfect.”_ Kurloz rumbles. _“You even wet yourself for me, you’re so perfectly submissive…”_

“N...no…” Cronus protests weakly, humiliation flooding through him- but it’s true, he _did_ , he pissed himself as he came, and the realization has tears threatening to roll down his cheeks again.

 _“Don’t cry, pretty lamb.”_ Kurloz soothes. _“It’s natural- your body knows who it belongs to.”_

Cronus trembles weakly as Kurloz guides him down again, his throat tight and voice feeling raw. Kurloz stretches out next to him so maybe.. maybe they’re done for the moment? 

That thought is banished as Kurloz tugs Cronus onto his side, curling his over his back, his cock pressed up between his cheeks, rutting lazily. 

_“Come here.”_ He rumbles, as if Cronus could go anywhere else, and sinks his cock back into Cronus’ pussy.

Cronus moans- at this angle, it’s a strange, deep press into him, every little grind and thrust pushes up against that sweet spot and in no time he’s panting and trembling in Kurloz’s hold.

It feels _good,_ it shouldn’t feel good but it _does._ Kurloz’s thick cock fucks a deep, aching pleasure up into Cronus’ belly as the werewolf shifts and grabs and grabs again, constantly pulling Cronus in to fuck his cock just that bit deeper, getting it in all the way to pull back out and then push in again, cockhead nudging and grinding against that spot that makes Cronus weak. 

“Mmh- hah…” Cronus can’t stop the pathetic noises leaving his throat, so overcome. Kurloz’s hand slips around and between Cronus’ legs, finding his dick and rubbing it, and that’s it, Cronus is lost, crying out as he goes tense and cums, cums on this beasts cock, under his attention, a rush of pleasure that has him sobbing, wanting it to stop but it feels _good_ and it’s so conflicting, he shouldn’t want it, but it feels _good._

 _“That’s it, pretty lamb.”_ Kurloz croons, not pausing for a moment. _“Just give in to your instincts, give in to the pleasure, let yourself become a mindless beast of nature like me. The instinct to breed is powerful, isn’t it? Give yourself over.”_ His fingers are firm and skillful, grinding and teasing and rubbing at Cronus’ dick, teasing a second orgasm from him right on the heels of the first, his fat cock never pausing for a moment in its slow, deliberate fucking. Cronus moans desperately, arching, shaking his head, but his tongue his heavy as his body betrays him and gives in. 

_“Yes.”_ Kurloz purrs. _“Yes, my pretty lamb. Give in.”_

“No…!” Cronus sobs, but Kurloz’s fingers are relentless and he wails, gripping the furs underneath them, his mind struggling to focus on anything past the hot, overwhelming pleasure cresting through him and making his belly _ache_ , his toes curl and his mouth hang open as he pants, cunt squeezing on the fat cock inside him like it wants to milk every drop.

 _“_ **_Yes_** _.”_ Kurloz growls. _“You’re mine now. You’ll carry my pups and_ **_love_ ** _it- you’ll cum for me, as many times as I want because you’re_ **_mine._ ** _”_

Cronus sobs and _wails_ out a pathetic noise as Kurloz’s hips snap forwards and sink into him, that pressure returning as Kurloz’s knot swells up and locks them together, hot pleasure rising and overwhelming him and Kurloz’s fingers aren’t _stopping_ , they’re rubbing his poor dick _raw_ and Cronus is sobbing, shaking, it’s too much, he _screams, “yours, okay, please, please please I can’t-_ **_yours_** _-!!”_

Kurloz’s teeth sink into Cronus’ shoulder and that does it, that pushes him over the edge for the third time and has him sobbing and shaking, pleasure washing through him so hard it _hurts_ , he can’t take it, he’s being stuffed full and overcome and it’s all too much, hot and aching and he’s whimpering, his dick is raw and throbbing with agonizing pleasure, his cunt stuffed full of cum and cock, his limbs shaking and sore. 

_“Good boy.”_ Kurloz purrs and it’s a balm on his fraying nerves, his fractured resolve, Cronus sobbing weakly as Kurloz’s arms wrap around him and hold him tight. _“Good boy. That’s it. Shhh. You’re mine, little lamb. All mine.”_

“O-okay-” Cronus warbles, comforted by the touch- and as everything slowly settles and Kurloz holds him and nuzzles at him, the knot tying them slowly fades into a comforting pleasure, the boy gradually sinks into an exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cronus wakes, his hips are aching, his shoulder is aching, and there’s a big, furry beast curled around his back. As he opens his eyes, his heart sinks as he realizes the previous events were some horrible nightmare. 

There’s a cloak draped around him- it takes him a moment to realize it’s the cloak he cast off yesterday in his frantic race for freedom. Did Kurloz go and get it?

God, his head hurts.

He shifts a little and the arm- shit, no, that’s a _paw_ \- around his waist tightens. He freezes, but the damage is done- the beast behind him is snuffling, a snout nosing against his cheek, and then there’s the sensation of something moving uncomfortably against his skin and the paw shifts to a hand instead.

 _“Good morning, little lamb.”_ Kurloz purrs, kissing Cronus’ neck. Cronus flinches slightly, but stays silent. Fingers slide down his spine in a light pet. _“Are you sore? I did a number on you yesterday- and I do not want you hurting today, when we continue.”_

It’s not fucking over yet, then. Cronus closes his eyes, but he would also like to not be sore, so he says, “yeah. My hips ache somethin’ fierce. And my head.” His throat hurts too, his voice cracking and hoarse, which shouldn’t be a surprise considering how Kurloz _rammed his fucking cock down it_ yesterday.

Kurloz hums lowly, not quite a rumble, and his nose drags over Cronus’ temple. He pulls away and Cronus lowly sits up, tugging the cloak around himself like a blanket, watching Kurloz come back and press something into his hands.

It’s… a wooden bowl filled with water. Cronus doesn’t hesitate, he raises it to his lips and drinks it down, some of the ache between his temples immediately lessening. When he looks up, Kurloz is dropping a thick slick of cooked meat into his lap and, fuck- Cronus knows better than to question it at this point so he raises it to his lips and tears into it. It’s salty, it’s _sweet_ , strangely enough, and swallowing down bite after bite actually soothes his raw throat in a way the water didn’t. Kurloz refills his water three times before Cronus has had enough, setting the bowl aside, only to watch the werewolf drink down the rest of the water himself.

No sense in wasting water, Cronus supposes. He winds his fingers into the cloak and stares at the ground. 

Fingers on his chin raise his head up, and then a mouth is on his. He flinches back, but Cronus can’t go anywhere and is stuck as a tongue slides into his mouth again, vaguely sweet and almost _tender_ as it tangles with his own, gently tonguing warmth into Cronus’ body, curling in his stomach and his cheeks, feeling the muscle twist and gently curve over every space in his mouth, so tinglingly and strangely erotic that when their lips separate all Cronus can do is stare up at him dumbly with hot cheeks.

 _“Lie down for me, sweet lamb.”_ Kurloz purrs. He guides Cronus down into his belly and Cronus clenches his hand in the furs underneath him, closes his eyes in resignation. 

Only for them to shoot open wide as firm hands grip his hips and _massage,_ a strangled yelp melting into a moan of relief as firm hands work the sore ache from his hips and thighs out, kneading and massaging the supple flesh until Cronus is a puddle underneath him, moaning faintly at every little squeeze. 

_“Where else?”_ Kurloz asks and Cronus has to collect his thoughts, most of them spiraling towards an embarrassing throbbing between his legs.

“My… my shoulders.” He says faintly and, just as he hopes, warm hands smooth up his back and dig into the knots and aches currently throbbing under his skin. Each time Kurloz hits a tight spot Cronus whimpers and goes stiff, but Kurloz doesn’t pause and his thumbs dig in _so good_ and the ache eases into a throb, into relief. Thumbs rub up his neck over his spine, massaging the tension away, and by the time Kurloz’s lips brush his skin Cronus is blissfully gazing at the far wall with parted lips as he breathes so slow he might as well be asleep, deep and heavy.

 _“Better.”_ Kurloz murmurs- not as a question, but a statement. Cronus nods anyway. Kurloz rumbles softly, then his hands touch Cronus’ hips again. _“You look beautiful like this, little lamb.”_ Kurloz murmurs. _“Relaxed and ready for me…”_

His hands guide Cronus up into a kneeling position- yesterday Cronus might have cried, might have squirmed away, but today he’s relaxed and feeling good and he’s already _so_ wet between the legs from Cronus’ touching and wouldn’t it just be easier, really to give the werewolf what he wants? Wouldn’t it just be easier to let Kurloz use his body and touch and fuck him because it really does feel good, no matter how he tried to fight it?

So he doesn’t protest, just sights softly and lets his eyes slide shut as Kurloz coaxes him up, expecting for the beast to curl over his back and thrust in, start fucking him hard and fast, but instead he lets out a cry as fingers grip his cheeks and a hot tongue licks along his folds.

“Wv-wvhat-?!” He chokes, but his words dissolve into a keen as Kurloz spears his tongue into his pussy, licking deep and fast, eating Cronus out like Cronus is his morning meal.

“Oh god, oh g _od-_ ” Cronus whimpers, thighs shaking as Kurloz teases his little dick with a flash of teeth, a hot pulse into his gut, slick gathering to get him ready to take this man’s cock, his body preparing to be mounted. He can’t fight it- his body is eager to be taken, eager to feel the kind of pleasure Kurloz fucked into him yesterday. He _should_ fight it, should push Kurloz off, scream, try and run, but the hot tongue licking pleasure into him has him pinned in place.

 _“You taste so sweet, pretty lamb.”_ Kurloz rumbles. _“I told you I would have you in_ **_all_ ** _ways, did I not?”_

His mouth brushes kisses along one of Cronus’ plump cheeks, along the crease where it meets a thigh, as Cronus’ brow furrows in confusion.

“Wvhat are you..?” He gets out- and then that hot, darting tongue licks _over his asshole._ A sick, dirty pleasure streaks into him as Cronus yelps, scrabbling to grab the furs underneath him, jerking away- but held in place by Kurloz’s firm grip as the wolf laughs and licks again, tonguing lovingly over the tight bud in a way that has Cronus squirming.

“Stop, stop- it’s- it’s dirty, it’s- _gross-”_

 _“_ ** _All_ ** _ways, little lamb.”_ Kurloz growls. _“Not an inch of you will not know me.”_

He dives back in, lapping and licking and wiggingling his tongue, prodding and shoving until Cronus' body _gives_ and the boy goes weak with a strange, gut-shivering sensation of _wrong_ and _holy shit why does that feel good._

No- focus! Kurloz wants to _fuck him there! That's not where dicks go!!_

"Pl _ease,_ oooh…" Cronus' begging immediately dissolves into a weak little moan as Kurloz's tongue darts into his hole, over and over, the sensation deep and strange, up into his gut and stomach in a strange, pleasurable sensation. It's like nothing he's ever felt and it has sweat breaking out over his spine, tingling up and down his body as this beast licks and laps over a place never meant to be touched by a tongue. 

Kurloz chuckles as he pulls back, Cronus immediately missing the sensation as he slumps into the furs, hips only kept up by Kurloz's hold on them. 

"Oh, god…" Cronus manages weakly, head spinning- but it isn’t over yet. Kurloz’s hands shift, there’s movement behind him, and then the hot tip of Kurloz’s cock is nudging against his ass.

“No- no, no no no- I’ll break, you can’t- I’ll _break-!”_ Cronus cries as he tries to pull forwards, but Kurloz’s grip on his hip is like iron, making it a fruitless attempt.

 _“You will not.”_ Kurloz rumbles, which is _not reassuring._ He presses forwards and Cronus’ breath catches in his throat, a strangled cry as a deep, strange pressure pushes into his gut, splitting him open, making cold wash down his spine and into his legs, the deep sensation of having a cock slowly pushed into his ass making him whimper pathetically.

 _“Good boy, that’s so good…”_ Kurloz’s breath is hot against his neck, as hot as the cock inside Cronus, being pressed into his _guts_ it’s so- it’s so _much._

“I- I can’t-“ Cronus gasps, whimpering, toes curling as he squirms. He’s trapped in place, unable to move, only able to take what Kurloz is giving him. 

_“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.”_ Gentle kisses over his neck smooth the hot ache in his gut. Cronus gives a wet little hiccup and goes limp. Giving in. 

As he sags into the furs, his body relaxes, and some of the discomfort melts away. Kurloz’s hands let go of Cronus’ hips and smooth up his sides, the touch tender and gentle and it has Cronus trembling with something soft and achy.

 _“Good boy.”_ Kurloz repeats. _“Give yourself over to me, little lamb.”_

A high, whimpering moan slips from Cronus’ throat as Kurloz gently rocks their hips together, deep pleasure slowly washing up his spine. It’s a deep, heady feeling that fogs his brain, nothing like the sharp, forceful pleasure of yesterday.

“Ah… ah, I…” Cronus pants as Kurloz wraps his arms around his waist, pressing their bodies together. A deep, sweltering warmth is building, Cronus’ vision is blurring, and he’s overcome.

“....okay…” he mewls, voice soft and high. 

_“Good boy.”_

Cronus gives himself over. He doesn’t know if he came or not, but Kurloz’s slow rocking doesn’t stop, pulling him down into a sleepy, hazy pleasure, until he’s on his back and drifting in a not-quite-asleep place. He can hear Kurloz moving around, sounds and movement out of the corner of his eye, a hand brushes his forehead and then his cloak is draped over him and he closes his eyes, curling up on his side.

He drifts until hands are on him again, blinking up at Kurloz as he’s turned onto his back- and there’s a hunger in his gaze that has Cronus gasping, arching up to meet the werewolf as Kurloz leans down and kisses him with teeth and hunger. Cronus spreads his legs willingly, moaning into the kiss, feeling the heat spread quickly through him in response to Kurloz's touch. 

He can't quite grasp much of a focus of anything, but he can feel the rumble of Kurloz's voice against his skin and his touches sear him to the bone, so he tips his head back and moans as Kurloz grabs him and sinks his cock into Cronus' pussy again. 

The werewolf fucks hard- hard and fast and it jolts to Cronus' core, has him gasping and clinging and wailing, clawing at Kurloz's back and mewling. Kurloz's voice pours into his ears, washing everything else away, he's so overwhelmed by the heat of the thick cock splitting him open that he can't focus on anything else. 

Noises echo in the cave, the wet slaps of Kurloz’s hips against Cronus’, Cronus’ needy mewls and wailing noises of pleasure, falling freely from his throat now that he’s surrendered himself to this beast and let go of any protests he could muster. Kurloz’s touch and voice and cock swept away all thoughts of struggle, of rejection, and what’s left is a newly-born horny being needing to _breed_ , a slave to his baser desires with such a virile and overwhelming lover to accommodate and stoke them higher to a fever pitch.

Cronus is kissed deeply, a hot tongue twisting into his mouth and tanging with his, and his cunt is pounded and knotted, the boy keening and whining at the sensation, soothes by more kisses and rumbled praises. When Kurloz’s knot pulls out with a wet pop and a rush of pleasure that has his eyes rolling, Cronus is already offering up his cunt to his lover for another round, a beast of pleasure.

Kurloz fucks him over and over- with his face shoved into the furs, a hand fisted in his hair, standing against the cave wall as Kurloz drives their hips together hard enough to bruise, Kurloz bouncing the needy slut on hip lap, holding him firmly to drive his cock up into his new mate’s willing body, on their sides with Kurloz’s teeth in his shoulder, marking him and driving desperate, gutteral cries from Cronus’ throat- over and over, until Cronus is collapsed in the furs, every limb sore, shaking and sweating from exhaustion.

Kurloz’s hands grab his hips and tug him up again and Cronus whimpers, his pussy throbbing and aching from being fucked and bred so many times, cum oozing down his thighs.

“No more… please, I can’t…” he whines as Kurloz ruts against his ass with a quick, hard pace, breathing going ragged.

 _“One more.”_ Kurloz groans, sounding feverish. _“One more, little lamb- I am not finished yet.”_

Cronus is helpless to do anything but obey, so he whimpers again and tilts his hips up in response. Kurloz doesn’t wait- he grabs Cronus’ hips and _slams_ in to the base, thrusting his entire cock in in one go and Cronus cries out, choking on his breath- he’s so sore that every thrust _aches_ , deep and throbbing and hot, he’s so _tired,_ but it still feels good, so he does his best to relax and let Kurloz have him.

Kurloz plants his hands on either side of Cronus’ head, his breath hot as it rushes over Cronus’ skin, and Cronus wraps a hand loosely around Kurloz’s wrist and whispers, “come on, breed me, ah- _ah, hah_ \- aah~”

His voice curls off into little moans and whines, eyes sliding closed as he drifts in a dazed, deep-seated, aching pleasure.

Kurloz’s voice is getting tougher, his pants and groans dropping down the scale. His wrist feels like it’s _changing_ in Cronus’s hand, and the boy opens his eyes in dazed confusion-

Only to yelp as the pressure inside him swells- is- Kurloz is- oh, _god, he’s getting bigger-_

Cronus scrabbles for something to grab, to pull himself away, oh god it’s too much, he _can’t-_

A _paw_ hooks around his waist and hauls him back into a thrust hard enough to rattle his brain. His vision goes white, liquid fire fucked into his belly with every overwhelming thrust, stabbing deep and fast, he’s struggling to breathe, crying and moaning it’s too much it’s too _much_ , he can’t breath, he can’t do anything but _take it_ as- as-

As he’s fucked by a _wolf._

Cronus sobs- in pleasure, agony, he doesn't know, it's just so _much,_ he swears if he looks down he'll see his stomach bulging with every thrust but he's helpless, helpless-

Kurloz slams home with a _howl_ that makes him go hot and cold to the core and Cronus is crying out, shaking, aching, he's cumming so hard his vision is white and black and he can't feel anything but the hot pulsing in his stomach as he's _bred._

He can feel a wet tongue lapping over his neck and shoulders, the faint brush of fur as Kurloz shifts and breathes against him, but he can't really… move. He's so exhausted that he can't- he can't even _think,_ just staring at nothing in a hazed out state of bliss and exhaustion.

He doesn't know how long it is before Kurloz tugs free with a wet pull that leaves Cronus feeling _empty_ and he whimpers, collapsing to the furs, unable to move even an inch. A wet nose pushes at his hip and rolls him over like a doll, Cronus heaving for breath and swallowing thickly as his vision struggles to focus. 

His legs are hiked up. He whimpers, his cunt and dick throbbing with _too much_ as Kurloz crouches over him and rubs his thick wolf cock against Cronus' pussy. 

_You said one more_ , Cronus wants to protest, but his tongue is useless and he can't move anyway, so he can only jolt weakly and let his head list backwards as Kurloz wiggles forwards and sinks his cock in again. The fur under them is _soaked_ with sweat and cum and slick and it's all Cronus can think about in a daze as he's rocked so gently by this beast above him, his hips completely numb, the only sensation being one of a deep, overwhelming _fullness._

His body refuses to respond to any signals he tries to send it, his brain barely functioning, and all he can focus on is the sight of Kurloz above him.

His fur is the deepest black, like the sky at midnight, like the darkest shadows- but his eyes are still a deep, beautiful purple and as Kurloz dips his head and licks Cronus' cheek, Cronus can see that they're soft and full of an emotion that has his heart pounding and his eyes misting over. His fur is thick and soft and glossy and it brushes over Cronus' skin as Kurloz pushes home and knots him again, the boy cumming weakly as a purely physical response, tears slipping free from overwhelmed pleasure and exhaustion as Kurloz nuzzles their cheeks together. 

It's now, in his exhausted state, that Cronus sees something. The strange, twisted, slashing scars across the lower half of Kurloz's face in his human form take on a new meaning in his wolf- they're deliberately placed, stretching over his lips and gum and Cronus trembles as he realizes what they are. 

Muzzle scars. 

He forces his arms to work, shaking terribly and heavy, and loops them around Kurloz's neck, practically deadweight as he tugs Kurloz down to nuzzle their faces together, unable to speak, just overwhelmed and full of too many things to name. 

Kurloz seems to understand because he wordlessly nuzzles back and licks at Cronus' cheek. Cronus lets his eyes fall shut, reassured, and lets himself sink fully into the shaky aftershocks of pleasure wracking his body and making his exhausted limbs tremble. 

He falls asleep like that, with his arms curled around his new mate, stuffed full. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wvould you really havwe let me go? If I had made it t'the path?" Cronus asks, as he cracks open a nut and pops it tiredly into his mouth, every limb still sore and aching from the past couple of days. 

_"Of course."_ Kurloz murmurs, his gaze warm as he reaches out and tugs the cloak closer around Cronus' shoulders before shifting away to refill his water. _"I am a werewolf, not a brute."_

Cronus has some _words_ he could say about that claim, but a slight shift has him wincing as _sore_ throbs through his body and he's reminded of how willingly he surrendered himself to the werewolf, and keeps that thought to himself. 

"Right." He says instead. "Um." 

He stares at the uncracked nut in his hand. Even after bathing in the river nearby, he still feels.. weird. 

Kurloz sets the bowl of water down next to him and Cronus jumps, broken from his haze. 

_"Um?"_ Kurloz prompts lightly, plucking the nut from Cronus' hand, cracking it easily, and offering the core to him. Cronus takes it and pops it into his mouth to give himself more time to think. 

Finally he swallows and says, "I mean.. wvhat now?" 

Kurloz tilts his head consideringly. 

_"You are my mate."_ He says. _"Even when you return to your village, that shall not change."_

A rush of relief sweeps through Cronus. "So- you're not- you're not, uh, making me stay here?" He blurts. Kurloz chuckles, a low noise that has Cronus' face going warm.

 _"I have no desire to have your village come and hunt me down for kidnapping you."_ He murmurs, leaning in to press another nut to Cronus' lips, just inches apart. The closeness is dizzying. _"But make no mistake, little lamb."_

Kurloz's thumb slips into Cronus' mouth, pressing the nut in. 

_"You belong to me, now. Do not forget that- for if anyone else touches you as I have, I shall tear them apart."_

Cronus should protest about that. He should say that Kurloz forced him, that he doesn't want it, that he didn't ask for this-

But the heat in Kurloz's eyes has him shivering, clenching around nothing. He swallows, meeting Kurloz's gaze with a half-lidded, submissive expression.

"...okay." Cronus whispers. "I… I'm yours." 

_"Good. I don't share, little lamb."_ Kurloz leans in and kisses him, gentle and light, and Cronus melts into it, a shaky sigh sliding from his mouth.

"But… what about…" Cronus mumbles, and Kurloz shakes his head, shushing him gently.

_"Shh. It's okay, love."_

Love. Cronus likes the sound of that. It sounds nice, when Kurloz says it. Love.

_"You don't have to worry about a thing. All will be well."_

Kurloz kisses him again, soft and tender, and Cronus submits to him, melts into it, sighs in pleasure even though he's throbbing and sore all over. 

_"You're mine now. I won't ever let you go."_

And, surprisingly, Cronus thinks he's okay with that- so he reaches for Kurloz, pulls him in, and then they don't say anything else.

Going home is the strangest sensation. He comes back into their village a different boy, sore all over and no longer a virgin- and, if Kurloz is to be believed, now carrying Kurloz's pup in his belly. He comes home to an offhand inquiry as to why Cronus took so long and Cronus fumbles a response, but his father clearly could not give less of a shit, so Cronus flees upstairs to his room and shuts the door, falling face-down onto his bed. 

Everything is so jumbled up and mixed up inside of him- and yet, that night, after his father has gone to bed, Cronus finds himself touching his stomach and wondering. Finds himself pressing fingers to his mouth, trying to imitate lips, finds his fingers seeking his cunt and pressing in as, despite the sore throbs, he thinks of the gentle purple eyes of the werewolf who chased him, caught him, and mated him- mated him until his protests vanished and his will broke and he gave himself over completely to the beast.

Cronus cums shamefully- shamefully because he's no longer a virgin, because he's been taken and knocked up, because he was taken against his will and because he _liked it._ He liked being fucked beyond coherence, liked Kurloz's rumbling voice and the way he brushed past Cronus' protests to fuck him hard enough to have him crumbling like soft bread in his hands.

The days following are… strange. Cronus walks around the village in a semi-daze and looks at the faces of people who look down at him for being _different._ He touches his stomach and thinks of Kurloz- and when he doesn't see hide or hair of Kurloz, his heart begins to sink. What will happen when his stomach starts to grow? What will happen when he gets outed as no longer a virgin, no longer worth marrying? 

His fears build and grow, starting to consume him- and then it happens. He comes down for breakfast and stops at the base of the stairs- because there, at the kitchen table, is a familiar face, with beautiful purple eyes. Those eyes turn on him and Kurloz smiles.

"Cronus, come here." Cronus' father says, and Cronus comes over in a confused daze. "I've received an offer for your hand, and have decided to take it. This man is to be your husband- and you are to be his wife. Do you understand?" 

Cronus stares mutely at Kurloz and his father has to prompt him again- and Cronus jumps and nods. 

"Yeah, I- I understand." He manages. Kurloz holds a hand out to him and Cronus takes it- and flushes when Kurloz brushes a kiss across his fingers, gentle and tender.

"Good. You'll be wed in three days." 

Three days isn't a lot of time to prepare a wedding- but Cronus is under no illusions about what this is. His father always hated him, hated him for being a freak, for being _wrong,_ so he's jumping at the bit to get rid of him. Cronus doesn't know how much Kurloz paid for his bride price- or even how he _got_ the money, but he can't be bothered to care.

Cronus is married in front of the priest three days later to a werewolf with none the wiser. He wears white, just a simple gown, and the irony of it is not lost on him. The ceremony is small and attended by his father and a handful of others- and then they take his bags, Cronus says a couple of dazed goodbyes, and Kurloz sits him on a chestnut mare and the two of them leave town.

Cronus, strangely enough, finds that he is not sad to see it consumed by the trees, never to return. Instead, he buries his face against Kurloz's back and lets Kurloz take him away.

He has so many questions, but he holds his tongue, instead letting Kurloz kiss and touch him every night that they stop- and midday on the third day, they stop at a small cabin, fenced in with twisting vines growing over a low wooden fence.

Kurloz sweeps him off his feet and carries him inside- it's small and simple and clean and when Cronus asks, Kurloz teases him lightly with a,

_"You didn't think I lived in a cave my whole life, did you?"_

Cronus flushes with embarrassment, but Kurloz laughs softly and shakes his head.

 _"Truth is, I haven't been here in a long time."_ He murmurs. _"I left it behind, but…"_ He looks at Cronus and smiles, catches his hand, pulls him in for a kiss.

_"...now that I have a mate, I need to give you a real home. Not foraging in the woods- that's no way for my love to live."_

"You barely knowv me." Cronus says softly, and Kurloz laughs again. 

_"That is true."_ He agrees, and gives Cronus a little spin, catching him and stepping them into a slow dance, swaying together. _"But we have the rest of our lives, don't we? You'll see, little lamb- all will be well."_

And Kurloz is right, because all was well. They cleaned the house out, settled in- and nine months later, Cronus gave birth to a beautiful daughter. They named her Elaine, loved her and raised her and gave her a baby sister named Marien, and then a younger brother named Joshua. Kurloz never stopped loving Cronus- and Cronus, to his surprise and joy, found he never wished to be anywhere else.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
